A sphincterotome is a medical device that is used to perform a sphincterotomy, which involves cutting a sphincter muscle, such as the sphincter of Oddi. The sphincter muscle may need to be cut to relieve its constrictive nature and allow one or more medical devices through the muscle. For example, problems occurring in the biliary tree, such as the formation of bile duct stones or papillary stenosis, may be treated using medical devices that are delivered into the biliary tree. In order to access the biliary tree, the medical devices may pass through the sphincter of Oddi. To facilitate passage of the medical devices through the sphincter of Oddi, the sphincter muscle may be cut using a sphincterotome.
A sphincterotome may generally include an elongate tubular member, such as a catheter, and a cutting wire that is used to cut the sphincter muscle. The cutting wire may extend through a lumen of the catheter, except at a distal portion of the catheter, where the cutting wire may project from and be exposed outside of the catheter. The exposed portion, which may be referred to as a cutting edge, may be used to cut the sphincter muscle.
A sphincterotomy generally involves a two-part process: cannulation of the biliary tree and cutting the sphincter muscle by sending electric current through the cutting wire (i.e, electrosurgery). Cannulation of the biliary tree may include inserting the distal portion of the catheter into the papilla and using the distal portion and the cutting edge to lift an upper portion (i.e., the roof) of the papilla. The roof of the papilla may be lifted by proximally pulling the cutting wire taut, causing the distal portion of the tubular member to bow and form an arc. After cannulation, the electric current may be provided to the cutting edge to cut the sphincter muscle.